Feathery Shenanigans
by rinincali
Summary: Shameless PWP Destiel Wingkink: Dean walks in on Castiel with his wings out and smuttiness ensues. WingKink, slightly Possessive Dean. Review and enjoy!


**A/N: Oh wow, my first Destiel smut that's been finished and published. This feels like some kind of crazy milestone for me or something ahaha. Anyway, short wingkink fic for all of you people out there who can't get over sexy wings. Enjoy, and please review! I want to know if I've captured these two well or not~**

* * *

Dean wasn't sure how long he had been frozen as his breath remained locked in his chest. It could have been two seconds, or maybe thirty. No matter what the answer was, Dean couldn't bring himself to look away from the sight before him.  
He'd just so happened to walk into that week's motel room, having forgotten his jacket, only to find Castiel standing just inside. The part that had Dean frozen was Castiel had wings, massive, elegant, muscular black-blue wings. They spread out wide on either side of Castiel's bare back, flexing and stretching. The angel turned at the sound of Dean's entrance and the majestic wings quickly folded in on themselves in an almost self-conscious motion.

"Hello Dean." Castiel said quickly. "I did not expect you to return so-"

"Unfold them." Dean found his voice, interrupting Castiel and taking a few steps forward.

"Excuse me?" Castiel rumbled incredulously. "Why would I unfold-"

"Unfold. Them." Dean interrupted yet again, only a foot or so away. Castiel blinked, confused and surprised by Dean's behavior. Regardless, the angel unfurled the large wings in a slow and controlled motion. He trusted Dean, Dean was really the only person he could trust. Letting Dean near his wings unfolded was a sure sign of his trust of the human. Castiel released a shuddering breath when Dean closed the short distance between them.

The human stepped just before Cas' wing and lifted his hands almost reverently. Dean was utterly enamored with the large, feathered appendages. Castiel's body shuddered violently when Dean's open palm skimmed through the thick feathers. Dean drew a sharp intake of breath and clenched his hand gently. His long fingers tangled in the silky texture and Castiel hissed in pleasure. The sound pulled Dean out of his trance and he glanced at the angel's face. Castiel's cheeks were flushed red and his jaw was set as though he was fighting to keep his mouth shut. Dean found himself with a smirk firm in place and he reached over to the other wing, which placed his body in Castiel's personal space. He buried his other hand in the mess of feathers, brushing over a hard nub of some sort. This move earned him the pleasure of experiencing Castiel's ragged moan as it escaped his chapped lips.  
Dean found as he rubbed his hand through the feathers that his hand had grown slick. The liquid was slightly thick, oil of some sort. Dean's skin warmed when it made contact with the oil and it made him feel loose and at ease. Determined now, Dean searched the first wing with his fingers until he came into contact with a hard nub. He ran his fingers across it and felt oil rush against his palm while Castiel groaned above him. The wings curled around them, which provided Dean with better access to the nubs.

"What are these anyway, Cas?" Dean asked finally as he massaged both at the same time. Castiel's breathing was labored and soft, continuous moans escaped his lips.

"Glands. The oil helps clean and protect my feathers. They are extremely-" Another breathy moan ripped from his throat. "Sensitive." He managed breathlessly. Dean liked the sound of this. He glanced down and his eyes scanned down Cas' torso until they reached his trousers. There was a large tent in the angel's pants, not unlike Dean's own. Taking matters into his own hands, Dean leaned up and stole Castiel's gaping lips. They kissed heatedly while Dean fumbled to remove both of their pants. Once Castiel's trousers were pooled at his feet, Dean got to work on his own. Their tongues clashed and Dean nipped at Castiel's bottom lip as he got the angel to step out of his pants. Dean pulled back to breathe, his pants dropped to the floor and he stepped out of them easily. Their eyes were connected heatedly until Dean shed his shirt, leaving it to join his pants. They stood naked before one another and Dean took this reprieve to examine Castiel's rather stunning physique.

"Fuck, Cas." He groaned and Cas could only offer a wrecked moan in return. They flew together like two magnets and Dean returned his attention to those massive wings while Castiel worried at his neck between moans of pleasure. Dean grinned wider with each new sound his angel made as he massaged through the wings.

"Do you like this, huh Cas?" He questioned. He knew the answer though. All he had to do was look down and see Cas' cock, fully erect and weeping precome. "I want you to come just from this." He whispered in the angel's ear before taking it between his teeth with a bite that would have harmed a human. Castiel keened, torn between Dean's fingers as they massaged his oil glands and Dean's lips as they bit possessively at his neck. Dean hands dripped with oil and when Cas' wings brushed against any other part of him, the area immediately warmed at the touch of the oil. Dean captured Cas' mouth yet again while he pushed against both glands and Cas was gone. Cas moaned loudly, breaking their kiss and coming between them. Dean loved the sight of the angel coming undone just before his eyes, that he could be the reason for captured the angel's lips again and kisses him deeply as his hand dropped down to jerk Cas through his orgasm. Once the angel was finished and happily eating at his mouth did Dean pull away. He reached up and licked his fingers clean of Castiel's seed, tongue exploding with sensations when the oil came into contact with it.

He smirked and took Cas' hands, dragging him onto the hotel bed. With some coaxing, Dean placed Castiel on his stomach, legs straight and flat while he propped his front up on his hands. Pleased with his handiwork, Dean lowered himself onto his knees, straddling Cas' back. He placed kisses and bites up and down the angel's pale flesh. He trailed kisses to between Cas' shoulder blades, where the wings were sprouting. Castiel moaned as Dean worried at the sensitive area, already growing hard for the second time. Dean shifted the way he was sitting and slowly brought Castiel's wing joints together in the back. Castiel got the hint and held his wings in place. Dean grinned and ran his hands through Cas' feathers once more before positioning himself between the joints. He slid through the small tunnel-like line the joints created on Castiel's back, groaning at the pressure. The method was certainly unconventional, but Dean found a certain appeal to utilizing the angel's powerful wings. Castiel moved his wings occasionally, changing the pressure on Dean's dick as he moved in a set rhythm. Dean's hips jerked him closer to orgasm and he buried his face in the back of Castiel's neck, kissing and sucking until he left a mark. He glanced at his handiwork while his hands meshed in Castiel's wings, with those factors as well as Castiel's cries of pleasure, Dean was gone. Cas' wings flared upward and caused the joint to apply extra pressure to Dean's cock as he came, spurting out across Castiel's strong shoulders and back.

Dean panted heavily and climbed shakily off of Cas' back, only to find that his angel had yet to come. He turned Cas over onto his back, large black wings splayed out on either side of the angel in a heavenly display. Dean leaned down, kissing Cas slowly while his hand worked skillfully, bringing Cas to orgasm after a few precise strokes. They remained where they were for more than a few moments and continued to kiss, expressing everything they couldn't with words. Dean sighed when they parted for air, feeling light and relaxed as Cas' wings enveloped him. He laid against Cas' chest, reaching out and lightly stroking through Cas' hair, grinning uncontrollably. They were together, they were happy, and Dean had never felt safer then he did under the canopy of Cas' wings.


End file.
